The Last Letter
by oth4evernaley
Summary: Many people take each day as it comes, never having to worry too much about the future but Nathan and Haley are not given much of a choice, they need to prepare, prepare each and everyday for the worst...One-Shot.


**Hello Everybody. :) I'm new to this. That is my very first english fan fic'. And I'm pretty nervous, to say the least. So Ta Da Da.. **

**First i'd like to thank a very good friend of mine: loveofescapism aka Rebbeca. She's also my beta and the reason I'm posting this. And well, I dedicate this story to her (and Ryaca of course)..'Cause you rock girlie. =D**

**Second, I don't own One Tree Hill, obviously. All of the characters belong to Mark Schwan.. But I wish I'd own James. Mmm..As every other girls from 7 to 77, I guess..Lol.**

**Summary: Many people take each day as it comes, never having to worry too much about the future but Nathan and Haley are not given much of a choice, they need to prepare, prepare each and everyday for the worst...**

**Haley has been diagnosed with cancer and this is a letter she leaves for Nathan to read when she dies...**

**Finally, I hope you're all gonna enjoy...So here it goes!**

Hey baby,

If I'm writing you this letter, it's to let you know some of the thoughts running throughout my head when I think about what is going to happen. It's important for me and should be for you too. Firstly, just know that wherever I am, I'm thinking of you and I'm okay.

Now I need to know you are too Nate. I know how hard it must be, but I also know how strong you are my love. So keep this impressive strength and let it help you through what is to come. Give some to Jamie, and be there for him. You're a wonderful father, and you're going to do great.

I know my baby is in good hands, I trust you with him and I know you'll help him become an amazing man someday, just like his daddy. I need you to be strong for him; I need you to let him know his mother loves him and is proud of him, every day of his life. Remember everyone is there for you Nathan; your brother, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, your mom... So let them in honey. Let them help you, they need you and I know you need them too.

Sincerely, I'm doing my best to be brave and keep a straight face...but this is hard. I don't want to leave you guys and it breaks my heart that I will soon be gone. I feel like I'm going to be missing such a big part of my life and it hurts me so bad for our son. He's still so young, he can't understand. I wish I could stay with him and be able to be there. I hate knowing I'll miss out on his first girlfriend (well may be I won't miss that...I mean, he's a Scott after all), his graduation, his wedding. It just hurts so bad...

And I'm not even talking about you...I'll miss you like crazy Nathan Scott. I want you to know that even though I'm scared as hell of what is to come for me, I have a feeling it is all going to be okay. I'll be your angel, watching you succeed in your life and following your dreams like only you know how to do. I'll bring the memory of you with me and hold onto it until you join me yourself. But not before your time you big fool! I swear to god (big deal cause he's soon going to be eating at the same table as me) that if you come before your time, I'll castrate you. And yes dear husband, that would be a big loss (I should probably highlight the "big"). That would also be really sad, for the both of us, because if you are a good boy (I know you will babe) I jump your bones as soon as you appear to heaven's gates (well may be some minutes later 'cause it would be weird to do so in front of all those other people...I mean that would be embarrassing and anyways you know I'm not into PDA). Ahaha, okay I'm done with humour. But if only the shadow of a smile crept on that handsome face of yours, I succeed my mission.

But truthfully, there is no hiding the fact the following days are going to be rough...more like the following weeks or months...but I know you're going to be okay. I know this pain you're feeling, you'll have the strength to suppress it enough to be the man I know you are.

I want you to keep looking at the sun, or to learn to dance in the rain. Because that's what life is all about, Nathan. Walking, falling...and learning to get back on your feet. Though I know you're an awful dancer honey, but that's a metaphor. Yeah, see, I'm kidding, once again. Here's my weird old habit of making strange jokes in delicate situations. It's kind of like when I'm rambling when I'm nervous. Speaking of, remember our first date? I can't believe you stuck up to me when I rambled on about Mac n' Cheese for twenty minutes... I still can remember it like if it was yesterday.

Who could have predict the king of the school aka hotshot aka the perfect jock would take interest in the nerdy tutor aka well...me...but hey that's what I love about us. We were unpredictable, two opposites...still we made the sweetest couple I know.

Anyways, in all seriousness: I love you. All of you, your smile, your eyes, your soul, your heart. I love you and I can't tell you how happy you made me, how grateful I am for the life you gave me. I am so grateful. And I feel lucky, lucky to have found someone like you. You're handsome, courageous, sweet, honest, caring and I feel like I got to thank you. I want to thank you so much for your support, thank you for your love. Thanks for everything; for every sweet word, every passionate kisses, every magic touch.

Back in the days, when I came at your house to accept to tutor you, I didn't know it would turn my world upside down, but it did, and you changed my life in an oh-so-amazing way. All of our moments together are engrave in my memory, in my heart for eternity. You're the one; my confident, my husband, my soul mate.

There are still so many things I have left to say...but mostly what I need you to keep in mind is this: I love you deeply Nathan Scott, hug our baby for me, keep smiling and I promise you my love, this is no goodbye, I'll see you again someday and I swear that we'll make love on a cloud, pursuing our happy "always and forever" for always and forever...

Haley Scott, your friend, your tutor but most importantly, your wife.

**Hate it or Love it? Reviews, please-uh! =D**


End file.
